


Make One Dream Come True (You Only Live Twice)

by helva2260



Series: Cover Art for the Podfic Big Bang [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Digital Art, M/M, Podfic Big Bang 2013, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helva2260/pseuds/helva2260
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for sisi-rambles' brilliant podfic of beardsley's story:</p><p>Five times the Winter Soldier evaded capture. In which there are tuxedoes, vodka martinis (shaken, not stirred), fakeout makeouts, massive property damage, a shark pit, and Steve has an Ursula Andress moment. But mostly, in true James Bond fashion, villains are seduced to the side of good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make One Dream Come True (You Only Live Twice)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Podfic] make one dream come true (you only live twice)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921882) by [beardsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardsley/pseuds/beardsley), [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles). 
  * Inspired by [make one dream come true (you only live twice)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/545058) by [beardsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardsley/pseuds/beardsley). 



My first offering for the 2013 Podfic Big Bang is a rather fun Captain America/Winter Soldier fic, [Make One Dream Come True (You Only Live Twice)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/545058) by [beardsley](http://archiveofourown.org/users/beardsley/pseuds/beardsley) (and is oh, so very NC-17 *fans self*).

It was podficced by the ever-wonderful [](http://sisi-rambles.livejournal.com/profile)[**sisi_rambles**](http://sisi-rambles.livejournal.com/) , betaed by [](http://margi-lynn.livejournal.com/profile)[**margi_lynn**](http://margi-lynn.livejournal.com/), and can be downloaded at [LJ](http://podficbigbang.livejournal.com/44762.html), [Dreamwidth](http://podficbigbang.dreamwidth.org/46446.html) or [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/921882)!

Since the original story was conceived as a fond homage/spoof of James Bond, I had an immediate, instinctive reaction to what I wanted to do with the art. Thankfully, [](http://sisi-rambles.livejournal.com/profile)[**sisi_rambles**](http://sisi-rambles.livejournal.com/) was as enthusiastic about the idea as I was!

Let's face it, what else could I do with my cover, but this?  


  
  


**Resource credits:**

* The Captain America pic was found on a [Free HD wallpaper site](http://freehdw.com/wallpaper/captain-america-steve-rogers-10843.html);

* Bucky's face comes from the [Marvel Movies wikia](http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/James_Barnes);

* I found the Skyfall logo [here](http://www.filmophilia.com/2012/05/17/still-life-skyfall-poster-premier/) at Filmophilia.

* Finally, the fonts deserve lots of credit too! [Wicked Grit Bold](http://www.ajpaglia.com/) was created by A. J. Paglia, and [Paddington SC](http://www.ffonts.net/PaddingtonSC.font) was created by Stephen Moye.

 


End file.
